


From enemy to slave

by Garrus368



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Krogan, Master/Slave, Post-Mass Effect 3, Quarian, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrus368/pseuds/Garrus368
Summary: Tali finds Wreav in Tuchanka after the ME3 events, and they begin a romantic relationship …What no one expected was that a Shepard fed up with everything would be offered as his sex slave
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Female Shepard/Urdnot Wreav, Tali/Urdnot Wreav, Urdnot Wreav/Female Shepard
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mass Effect





	From enemy to slave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Roleplay that I did with Foab30,enjoy! :3

It had been months since the war against the reapers, she kept a secret since then, a secret that led her to abandon her people ... and never wear clothes again ... and she was Wreav's mistress , that evil krogan, so dirty and arrogant had something that attracted her too much ... she would not know what to say ... but seeing as he supposedly died in the mission to cure the krogan, she could not help feeling worry ... and she was taking care of him since she found him dying, she healed his wounds ... and soon ... love arose ... now they both live in a small lot in Tuchanka ... away from everything. ... and both were happy ... she was now cooking the hunt that he brought for tonight  
'Something smells good, and looks it,' Wreav grinned as he entered the room  
"That's because you're here, my love!" she said as she ran to hug him lovingly "I've missed you ..."  
'Missed my dick more like it,' he smirked, feeling himself getting hard as he palmed one of her sizable tits  
she moaned in pleasure at being caressed "take off your armor, Wreav ... I want to suck you .... I need your taste ... but not yet ... first convince me ... be cruel to me ... and I will give you all love you want ...! " she said in pleasure, more and more wet  
'I want my dick sucked you slut, so get down on your knees and put your worthless self to use'  
"Right now, master!" she said almost moaning, while she removed the plate of his armor corresponding to his crotch, releasing his cock, which when hardening, hit her in the face, and threw Tali to the ground ... she knew that Wreav would say something funny about this  
'Cold cocked, eh?' he grinned, stroking his heft meatstick  
she bites her lip in excitement "could you say that yes ..." she said crawling on all fours to him, before she olivera his odorous balls, and begin to suck them in devotion, getting one of his testicles in her mouth and sucking and sucking with cravings  
'Yeah work that whore mouth,' he grinned  
she moaned in pleasure while with her hands, she began to masturbate while her mouth sucked his balls in pleasure ... she loved this new life  
Suddenly they hear footsteps coming from outside, which captures the attention of the couple  
'Better not be someone interrupting,' he growled  
suddenly Commander Jane Shepard enters, in her suit of N7, but completely disarmed "Wreav ... I've been looking for you ... can we talk?" she said taking off her helmet, at which point she realized how much of her erection, which makes her blush slightly  
'Make it quick, Shepard,' he grunted. 'Tali's working up a frenzy on my dick.'  
"I admit ... I got to hate you during the conflict in Tuchanka ... but ... I've seen many horrible things in this war ... and I just want to relax a bit ... I've searched inside myself ... and I know what I need ... I need you, Wreav ... your arrogance, your cruelty, your petty excitement and your way of treating people ... made a dent in my deepest part ... I've been here for days dreaming of you ... I let myself be carried away by my most carnal desires ... and that's why I came here ... I'm no longer the commander Jane Shepard ... I resigned ... now I'm just Jane ... and I need you, Wreav ... I need your lust ... and to show you my sincerity, I offer myself to you as your new sexual slave ... lover ... girlfriend ... or whatever you prefer to call him .. . "she said as she approached him ..." and ... if you want me to continue with what Tali was doing ... you just need to give the order, and I will obey you, without questions "  
'Well then,' he chuckled. 'This is unexpected,strip,Get your ass on the floor and help this bitch.'  
"Yes, my master!" she said militarily, while she kneels before Wreav, and even though she hesitated a second ... and his smell stuns her ... she went ahead with this, she smelled his cock gently before. begin to gently lick his head  
Wreav threaded his fingers in the black and red hair before him, caressing it as they worked  
this very unexpected act was very grateful to Shepard, who began to move her tongue in circles around the iron head, seeking the approval of her master, she was blushing, and was observing Wreav with some contained lust ... maybe this was her true vocation  
'Yeah, swallow that precum you whores.'  
Tali was going to take charge, but Shepard came forward, and licked softly, before looking closely at his cock, she stood up, and she undressed, throwing her old N7 armor, exposing her big tits and fat ass. .. she looked at Wreav, to see if he liked what he saw  
'Nice bit of fuckmeat you are,' he grinned  
a jet of excitement belonging to Shepard fell to the ground to hear these words "thank you, master" she said before going back to kneel ... this time she was willing to compensate him for his words, and without thinking much, she got all the dick in her mouth, moaning slightly while doing it  
'Fuck, you're an experienced slut aren't you?' he growled.  
she shook her head "Actually, I'm a virgin ... this is the first time I see a cock so close ... I ... I just let myself be guided by what your smell tells me to do ..." she said sucking his smell in pleasure  
'That right? So you're a natural whore,' he grinned  
"I told you ... I've had many dreams thinking about you" said Shepard before starting to move her head to make her first blowjob  
'Maybe you'll have another cum true,' he chuckled  
she blushed a lot when she heard this ... it was obvious that she was a virgin to see his reactions, she began to suck at a medium speed while she inadvertently grabbed his buttocks, and caressed them in pleasure, while she moans against his cock  
'Oh, yeah, that's good,' he groaned. ' Tali, put yourself to use and shove your arm up her cunt!'  
"Yes my love!" Tali said before putting a couple of fingers in Shepard's vagina, which made her moan against his cock, and she excited, he increases the rhythm of her blowjob  
'I said your arm, not your fingers,' he barked  
Tali got a little scared, and she put her hand first, and then her forearm, which made Shepard moan a lot, which started to blow a lot faster, being very excited  
A bulge appeared in Shepards belly as Talis arm went in, Wreav chuckling. 'Thats more like it!'  
Shepard moans like crazy in pleasure while Tali fucks her vagina ... Shepard begins to pass her tongue around Wreav's cock, focusing on his head, which had a very strong taste, mixed with urine, and that excited her a lot. .. she would never have believed that something so dirty could feel so good ... then she looked Wreav in the eyes ... she looked absolutely beautiful, that inexperience made her even more attractive  
'Work that cum out, bitch,' he growled, gripping her head and shoving it down on his pole  
Shepard is a little surprised, but then she increased the pace of the blowjob, and began to suck hard his cock, making lewd wet sounds, while her hands caressing with sensuality his ass in pleasure ... she was beginning to get carried away  
'Yeah, you want that thick krogan ball batter don't you?' he grunted with a smirk. 'Tali, stick your other arm up her ass. DP this slut.'  
! "Right now, my master!" Tali said in pleasure, as she slowly put her arm in her ass, which caused Jane to moan slightly against his cock, which must have felt pretty good, she looked at Wreav with lust.  
Seeing Tali shove both arms into the humans holes pushed Wreav over the edge. He shoved Shepard back with a gasp and then erupted, showering both of them with huge, thick streamers of cum.  
Shepard moaned with pleasure as her face and mouth were covered in cum ... she could not resist anymore, and began to kiss and lick his head while he continued to ejaculate "this smell ... this taste ... is second to none .. I love him ... I need more ... "she said very excited.  
Shepard moaned with pleasure as her face and mouth were covered in cum ... she could not resist anymore, and began to kiss and lick his head while he continued to ejaculate "this smell ... this taste ... is second to none .. I love him ... I need more ... "she said very excited.  
'Knew you were a whore,' he grinned, slapping her across the face with his cock.  
Jane moans with pleasure "more ... hit me more with that ... humiliate me with your penis ... talk to me dirty and cruel ... I need it ... I need you ... I am your slave, is all that I am and is everything I aspire to become "  
'Tali,' he said he continued smacking the human with his dick. 'Take a shit in her ass.'  
Tali smiled, and began licking her ass in pleasure, while Shepard moaned with pleasure, being punished by Wreav.


End file.
